rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anya Korsokov
Anya Korsokov is a human female character played by the user known as Kara x Meir. She was born into the human ghettos of Meiyerditch and escaped from the area in her adolescence. This character has experience with vampyres as well as ties to the Sicarius family. She is currently seventeen years old and alive. Full name: ''Anya Korsokov ''Race: ''Human w/ slight Siren qualities ''Gender: ''Female ''Age: ''Seventeen ''Eye Color: ''Dark Blue ''Hair Color: ''Blonde ''Height: ''5'6 ''Religion: ''Athiestic leaning towards Zamorak ''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Current Faction: ''Ardougne Military (Special Operations; Spy) ''Current Status: ''Alive 'Early Life in Meiyerditch' 'Infanthood' Anya Korsokov (no middle name) was born on Novtumber 13th some time during the 5th age in the human slums of Meiyerditch, Morytania as a blood tithe. Only a week after her rather messy birth, both of her parents whom she never had a chance to meet were brutally slaughtered by the hands of the Vampyre Lords. Fortunate for her, a family friend in his late 40's who only went by the name of "Nikolai" took her in at the last second, to care for her as if she were was of his own. Life was rough for Nikolai and Baby Anya. The Vampyres were never aware Nikolai was harbouring a baby, and very thankfully they never found out. Nikolai would often tell Anya "bedtime stories", of the brave Knights in shining armor and flying fire-breathing dragons that roamed the lands west of the salve. She always dreamed of living there, escaping this hellish nightmare... Anya would grow up to a child as a malnourished and disgruntled baby like the rest of the newborns in Meiyerditch. I suppose that's the norm over there. 'Childhood' Anya reached her childhood with great luck. If it weren't for Nikolai and his great acting, the Vampyres would have found Baby Anya for sure; Likely would have used her as their dessert too. Anyway, under the guidence of Nikolai, Anya grew as a child with high moral standards. She would often get her friends out of fights, or take the blame for something she didn't do. However, Anya had always kept to herself in public, out of the fear that the Vampyre Lords would destroy her. She looked up to Nikolai as a father figure, and would never leave his side unless required to. And even then, she'd run straight back to him when she had the chance. As she was raised in Meiyerditch by Nikolai as best he could, she was never educated and never learned any language other than Common Tounge. Then again, Anya did manage to learn a thing or two about the ancient Vampyric language; after all, she spent all of her life with them. Late in her childhood, Anya met a boy named Boris just a few blocks away from he r own Ghetto. For an odd reason, Anya felt a strong attraction towards Boris. Perhaps it was because he was just handsome? Or was it because he stands up for what he believes in, just as she does? Whatever the case may be, Nikolai wasn't ever very fond of Boris. Though, because Anya was well behaved, he allowed Anya to see Bors whenever she could; Which wasn't too often, but she tried. Anya often snuck out when the Vampyres weren't performing blood tithes, just to see Boris for a few moments- Only to be almost caught by the Vyrewatch and sent back to her home ghetto. 'Teenaged Years' Anya and Boris both stayed with eachother all the way into their teenaged years. By then, they were already in a casual relationship. Unfortunately over in Meiyerditch, it is hard to upkeep an actual relationship like the people on the other side of Gielinor do. As Anya had for the past few years, she'd sneak out whenever she could only to see Boris for a few moments. 'The Escape' Around Anya's 16th birthday, Nikolai and Boris worked together to come up with an escape plan to hopefully lead as many Meiyerditch blood tithes away from the ghetto as possible, and hopefully reach the other side of the Salve to Salvation. Nikolai actually dubbed it "Operation Salvation". Anyway, the plan was for Nikolai and a few of the other elder blood tithes to start a mass riot in the center of the ghettos so that they may distract the Vampyre lords briefly for Boris to lead any willing blood tithes out of the city from a small hole that was dug under the walls for a few years now. Just two days before their plan was to be put into action, Anya was informed by both Nikolai and Boris. It struck Anya straight through the heart, and she couldn't stop crying for the entire night. Knowing that her father figure Nikolai, the man she grew up idolizing and looking up to, will likely die the next day. On the morning of Fentuary 2nd, the plan was initiated. Nikolai and a few of his drinking buddies started a wild riot in the middle of the ghettos, causing much of the Vyrewatch attention to be focused on the riot. As the riot ensued, Boris gathered the escapees included in the clan along with Anya. It wasn't long before the riot ended and the Vampyres were on the tail of the escape party. Fortunately, they were able to leave the Ghettos prior to the end of the riot. Unfortunately, however, they were chased through the swamps. Men and women left and right were getting snatched up through the air by the persuing 'Vyres, only to be dropped from massive heights to their deaths. Along with that, the sound of Werewolves could have been heard in the distance. Things looked pretty grim to be honest. The surviving members of the group ran for miles non stop; It was as if the Vampyres enjoyed the chase. As the group neared the Salve, the Werewolves finally caught up and started going rampant among the escapees. Boris, Anya's dear friend, sacrificed himself for her as a Werewolf nearly pounced upon her. Boris jumped in at the last second and wrestled the Werewolf into surrounding weeds, never to be seen or heard from again. Obviously, it was safe to assume he died and Anya didn't wait another second. She ran when she had the chance and fled from her persuers. For the next two days, Anya had lived alone in the Swamps of Morytania; Navigating herself out of said swamp and towards the Salve. Lucky for her, the Vampyres and Werewolves were not aware of her escape and she managed to reach the Salve without much more difficulty. Anya crafted a raft out of a few nearby trees and sailed across the river, into the land of Misthilan. 'Time with Sicarius Family' Not long after Anya crossed the Salve was she lost in the expansive forests of Misthilan. She wandered for hours around the vast trees- lost, scared, and alone. Eventually, Anya stumbled upon another woman crying. Curious to see who it was, Anya decided to follow her for a short time. Wow! Already, another human! However, during the short persuit, a high-ranking member of the Sicarius Family randomly teleported down into their location for unknown reasons, scaring the bajeebus out of Anya. She thought it was another Vampyre! So she decided to run. She didn't get far, though. Ultimately she was caught with the other woman and they were teleported over towards the Sicarius Manor down in Kandarin, near Yanille. Ah jeeze-... now Anya was stuck in a spooky looking mansion with these creepy looking people offering to take her in to their.. "family". As Anya had no idea where she was, what was going on, or who these people were, Anya decided to join as a servant with the Sicarius family after seeing the other crying woman she saw in the forest do so. At least she will have some type of protection and company. It was a shame for Anya that the stories of Dragon-Slaying Princess Rescuing Knights in Shining Armor and Old, Wise Wizards didn't really exist as she interpreted them to over on this side of the Salve. I suppose the grass is always greener on the other side. Anya generally kept to herself in the family. She was scared of most of the members, and she didn't want to get executed like she witnessed two other times within the first month before. However, there have been times where Anya would speak up for herself or another member/servant. Unfortunately she was silenced after the first time she got punished, by a Nathan Sicarius. He cut her hair; Anya likes her hair a lot. The only thing she kept looking pretty when she was in Meiryditch. Oh well, she learned her lesson and decided to shut up. Turns out- Anya made friends with about 4 other Sicarius members. That one girl she forgot the name of.. Was it Eravii, or something, Nathan, and those two other friendly guys. Or well, friends with two and aquaintances with the other two. But they were friendly none the less. Anya learned a lot about the world of Gielinor, it's inhabitants, it's monsters, and even learned basic gramatical lessons and started to learn how to read and write! She never really grasped the concept, however. Maybe she'll learn one day. Anyway! Anya traveled around Gielinor with the family. The locations included the Fremmenik Province, Al-Kharid, and Kandarin. Believe it or not, Anya recieved her first monster kill by literally climbing up the back of this giant seprent in the heat of combat and stabbed the thing to death! She felt pretty good. Finally, after months of 'fun' with this Cul-.. er, I mean family, she was "blooded" by her friend Nathan Sicarius as an official child of the Sicarius. However, she noticed the Sicarius was starting to crumble. It's leadership and all. So, she left the family whilst she still had the chance. Hey! At least she got a cool Sicarius tatoo on her wrist. 'Anya the Ardougne Guard' Now, after Anya left the Sicarius manor near Yanille she was totally lost again. She roamed about Southern Kandarin for a good 3 days before coming across the city of Ardougne. Ahh, what the heck-.. Anya decided to try her luck and chances and ended up entering the city to see what she can do for some money. She did have a bit of money from her time with the Sicarius, so she rented a room somewhere in East Ardougne and played about the city. One day while roaming the marketplace, she saw a generic recruiting stand with two Ardougne City guards stationed with sheets of paper, feathers, and ink. Curious Anya walked up and asked what the heck it was, and they told her they will provide housing and food if she just signed those papers. With a shrug, Anya signed the papers and next thing you know she was told to patrol around the city and sit in front of the castle all day, watching out for peculiar people and law-breakers. Not that bad of a job. So, she did just that and had a fun time doing so. It was cold, though. Wintumber over in Ardougne is harsh apparantley. Fortunately for Anya, she made good friends with two guys named Aryl and Hicks. She also re-met Thea from the Sicarius family. Wow! Her luck is changing! She also saw Micheal, the dude that first teleported her towards the mansion in the first place! So many familiar faces... Aryl happened to be a Ranger in the Ardougne military, and Hicks was a fellow guard. They often were stationed together to watch over the castle. They apparantley enjoyed each others comapny and told a few jokes here and there. A few days into guarding, her Friend Hicks became Captain of the Ardougne City guard. Because a Co-Captain was needed, Anya was picked as the Lieutenant of the Guard because of her friendship with Hicks. During this little time as Lieutenant, Anya just assisted Hicks in organising the equiptment and troops, as well as setting doable hours for the other guards to work upon. Because there was little to no crime in the city, the job was extremely easy. As Anya did enjoy it, she always sought for something better. Well, actually, Anya finally made her first arrest when a boy about her age named Aiden stabbed his pregant girlfriend. Anya persued the boy down the street only after seeing to the woman and eventually detained him. What has currently happened to the boy afterwards was unknown to Anya, but at least she knows in the back of her mind the woman she saved was safe. Unfortunately, just days later, Anya's friend Hicks decided to retire as a guard of Ardougne and move off onto his own path. This saddened Anya deeply as it is her only friend in the guard she has gotten close to. With Hicks departing, the Guard was now captainless. Fortunately for Anya, however, she was chosen to be the next Captain of the Ardougne guard. During her promotion, she was also appointed a free teacher to help her read and write- So that she may do her job accordingly. And with her new paycheck, she eventually was allowed to buy a house right off the bank of the river in Western Ardougne, where she resides now. Days later, Anya met a man who turned out to be the son of Varis Grey; Some recognized name in the western world of Gielinor. He seemed to have a love-interest in Anya, but she didn't really love him back. She stopped talking to him after he, his father, and a mercenary approached the castle with the head of the Chaimberlain Man! Oh no! Not the Chaimberlain man... And, even a few more days later, Anya became friends with a woman named Mazu who would later be recognised as an important clanswoman in the fabled Eastern Storm Rider Clan. The two would become very good friends, and would occasionally share eachothers' cultures with one and another. It was then Anya started developing small Siren-like gills after Mazu shared an odd "energy drink" Sirens tend to enjoy with Anya. Her skin tone would also start to get a bluish hue! Odd! Apparantley Mazu described it as a "side effect". 'Thorvald Incident & Battle at the Salve' During her time as Captain of the Guard, her friend Nathan Sicarius had informed her of an unfortunate mishappening over near the River Salve in Misthilan. The Vampyres of Morytania have actually managed to weaken the barrier enough for them to cross with little to no effect. Of course, Anya being from the lands of Morytania, was greatly effected by this. Nathan asked for her assistance in the battle. She was to be apart of Nathan's father's "stealth squad", the ones that were to repurify the river. She accepted without further thought, and began to train herself for the events to come. Well, unfortunately just as that stuff started to go down- The Homefront of Kandarin was also threatned by a large undead army under the command of a powerful lich that went by the name of Thorvald. Anya did not know much about the background, but she knew it wasn't good. Well, as more and more sightings of Zombie patrols were encountered, the city of Ardougne went more and more into lockdown, eventually having to evacuate all of the citizens. Times were hectic for Captain Anya. She was in charge of the Guard and some of the citizen evacuation efforts; Trying to stop riots, lead citizens into evacuation portals, force people out of their homes, the likes. Eventually, the city streets were dead. Anya hated it! Ardougne, the capital of the largest nation in Gielinor! Empty! What is this?!-.... It was pretty eerie, patroling the empty streets of Ardougne. Anyway, about a day after the city was evacuated, Lucius Renderra's human army started to march on towards the Temple Paterdomus. Anya had sought out around the city of Ardougne looking for a mage that was willing to teleport her towards Misthilan so that she may join Lucius upon hearing the news. Eventually she found a mage, and she was luckily teleported down near the human army just in time before the battle started. As she fell into line near the back, Lucius noticed Anya and called her up towards the front of the ranks. Curiously, Anya complied and made her way up beside Lucius. Lucius was currently negotiating with a Vyrelord. Anya found it odd; She thought there was going to be fighting! Well, the Vyrelord told Lucius that he may take two others down into the chamber below the temple so that he may repurify the salve under certain conditions. Lucius took Anya and this White Knight man down. Anya was horrified. They were now behind enemy lines with basically no way back. They could be killed down here! Anyway, the Vyrelord gave Lucius a script to read off of as he tries to purify the salve, but Lucius refused as he decided to chant in his own language while he poured the rune essence down into the well, effectively purifying the river. The Vyres were furious! It was there where Anya witnessed Lucius's death; She too would have died if it were not for the magic Renderra Amulet Nathan gave her days prior. Just before she was able to be killed, she rubbed the amulet after noticing Lucius's was glowing, effectively teleporting Anya and the corpse of Lucius over towards the Renderra Isles. Shortly after exchanging sad convorsation with Nathan, she left back for Ardougne to continue her job. Just a day later, Anya was assigned to patrol the sewers to look for any suspicious undead activity or the likes. There wasn't any readily available backup available, so she decided to head in alone. Yuck! These sewers were disgusting. Anya slid down the latter, right into a pile of God knows what. As she ventured off, Anya encountered some kind of wolf-dog-puppy thing covered in Fungi. It obviously wasn't friendly, as it charged her. She managed to kill it, but it bit her in the process! So she decided to run away. Heading back towards the latter, what do you know? A random Mortupice appears! It block's Anya's way to the latter and ultimately grabs hold of her. The tar covered her body, and the Mortupice tried dragging her down into the muck. But! Luckily! Anya's friend Anara came in just in time and rescued her! However, Anya was still covered in tar. She spent the next day down in the sewer sulking in the muck to cool down the pain of the tar covering her body. Eventually, Anya's friends Nathan, Thea, Anara, and their friend Zaox came down and rescued her; They removed the symbiotic tar from her body with holy salt and water, and sent her on her way! Just in time after recovery, the dead struck! Anya organized her guards quickly and met up with other Kandar forces in the market square. The CO's of the Kandar Army devided their forces into 4 even batallions, and sent them off towards each cardinal direction. Anya and her guards were part of the Southern Defence. Just before the battle, Anya met a friendly face she met through Nathan- Lydia the mage! The two were extremely scared and nervous, as they have never fought in a large scale battle before. Alas, they fought by eachother valiantley and managed to survive for the end of the battle despite the massive casualties inflicted upon the humans. During the large battle, Anya managed to slay about 9 of the zombies while saving two people and assisting many others. Lydia was extremely tired due to casting all of her magic, so Anya helped calm her down in the ending minutes. After the battle, Anya had to gather her remaining guards and run back towards the city to assist in minimal cleaning efforts and ready for the next battle; Which would be re-taking the Western Front which unfortunately failed. For the next week, Anya and her guards were getting minimal sleep assisting with wounded soldiers, patroling 24/7 shifts, and generally trying to keep order among all the chaos. She also spent her only free time filling out order applications for new armor and weapons. It didn't help that the Renderra family needed aid; Anya had to find time to slip out from her guard duties to assist Nathan and his endeavers. She was never sure what Nathan was actuallyup against, but she was dragged into fighting these extremely religious zealots that ended up being Zarosian worshippers. It was during this time that Anya ended her first life, and a day later would have ended four more lives. Although they were the enemy, the faces of those she had killed those two days will never leave her mind. Ultimately the threat against Nathan and the Renderra family was ended, and Anya returned back to the destroyed Ardougne to find that her armor and weapons were delivered. Sweet! Finally- A week after the large battle in the city. The remaining numbers of the human army were ready to march into West Ardougne to attack the undead that currently occupy that sect of the city. Anya was put in charge of a fireteam of 5 other archers, and thus marched on with the army towards the wall into West Ardougne. As the army neared the wall, the Undead came along with a giant land krieken! A Yanillian Ranger saw Anya's fireteam of archers and ordered them to climb up onto the guard tower with her so that they may provide sniper fire for the ground forces. Anya complied, and climbed up the tower with her team to assist the Ranger. Anya didn't really like this Ranger; She was real cocky, and didn't trust Anya and her team. But they pulled through and managed to succeed in provided cover-... Until the Krieken decided to destroy their guard tower. Anya, her team, and the Ranger all fell down with the tower but luckily only one of Anya's team were killed. From there, the Ranger ran into the mass crowd of people as Anya continued to provide sniper cover for the human army. During the battle, Anya lost two more of her team members before it started to thin. As it thinned, the human army was pushing into West Ardougne. Anya took her remaining team members and ran back towards the destroyed castle to see the damage. Although the castle was partially destroyed, she was glad to see King Oliver was still alive. Anya ordered her guards away as she followed King Oliver along with another woman. Eventually King Oliver found Thorvald and Anya had a front row seat watching King Oliver fight Thorvald in West Ardougne. Once Thorvald died, Anya celebrated by drinking a whole crapload and ended up helping clean the city with her remaining guard force in the end. Phew! 'Seers Village/Camelot Vacation' Anya thought now would be a great time for a vacation; She hasn't ever had a break since she left Morytania for petes' sake! So, after two days of cleaning up and generally helping the remaining populace of Ardougne city, Anya took about a week and a half of leave as she packed up some vacation gear and went out to take the long one and a half day hike north towards Seers Village. Anya didn't really mind, she liked nature. Oh yeah, before Anya left she sent in an application to compete in the Prince's held skills tourney that would have been taking place in Camelot very soon. She went for archery. Anyway, Anya made it to her hotel in Seers Village after an uneventful but fun hike. Fortunately for her, she was just in time to compete in the tourney she applied for. Taking her oak woodbow, she'd march on up towards Camelot Castle to start the games! To her suprize, only three other archers were there to compete that day. I guess there weren't many in Kandarin up for the challenge! She was up against a woman with the Sicarius "S" branded into her left shoulder pauldron, and a masked man who decided to head in at the last moment. Anya was chosen to shoot her bow first; Firing her arrow, she ultimately hit just under the bullseye. Unfortunately, her competetor bearing the Sicarius armor hit the bullseye, ultimately beating Anya! poor Anya was distraught- She thought she would have won for sure! But, being the good sport she was she brushed it off for the night and headed back towards her lodging to relax for the rest of the night. The next day, rather than going towards Camelot Castle again to continue watching the games, Anya decided to stroll around the village and explore the forests surrounding it. Lucky for her, she missed the Assassination attempt at Prince Vectis performed by the Worshippers. Upon hearing the news, Anya was forced back into her lodging for the rest of the day. This vacation was starting to suck! Alas, the next morning Anya was greeted by a man who worked in the Ardougne Caslte named Nikkolai and a mysterious woman named Madame Anonymous. The two basically were tasked with forming a team of Special Forces Operators that excelled in Infiltration and Espionage- They asked her to join. Finally! Anya was esthatic! Ever since her first day as a guard at Ardougne she has been trying to get into the Special Forces. Now she finally did; The three basically discussed what to name the group and who to recruit next. Finally, the insignia was designated as a wolf head infront of the Vectis family crest with a 0 on it's collar, as well as calling the group simply "Zero". Anya just lied low for the rest of the day and relaxed. The evening following, Anya met the Ardougne Castle Blacksmith Stannis in the downstairs floor of the pub she was staying at. After a short discussion on making a few custom rings, Stannis ran out of the building persumably in pain. The caring Anya decided to follow after him to see what was up, only resulting in witnessing him become a werewolf! Anya was horrified! She tried running away, but the Werewolf ultimately caught up to her and tackled her. Almost killing her, the Werewolf just kind of whimpered and rolled aside as if it were fighting itself. Anya took no time to waste and immediatley sprinted back to her room to hide. Observing out from her window, she witnessed a masked man confront the werewolf with a wolfbane, ultimately turning the werewolf into a human. She basically observed the two for a good few minutes before witnessing the man let the werewolf man go. 'Trivia''' *Anya was first created to be a rofl-character in mind, only to join the Sicarius because my friend Nat N Kisin was there and I wanted some good role-play. Turns out, she became one of my main characters and probably one of my most realistic characters. She actually turned out to be almost like myself, which is probably why I enjoy role-playing her. *Anya has an amazing pain threshold and toughness level, despite her preferred style of combat and body type. She can take quite a few hits before having to call it quits. *Her accent is officially Morytanian with a higher pitch-.. I interpret Morytanian to be sort of an Eastern European/Russian-esque accent. *She is a child-at-heart. A sucker for toys, candy, and games. *She cares a lot about her hair. She dedicates almost an hour each morning to style and treat her hair. *Anya's favorite food is probably Macaroni and Cheese, with a few shots and splashes of Vodka mixed in and on the side. *Anya is an excellent chef. She makes really flavorful food in her off time, and has a fun time doing so. Her signature dish would be grilled tilapia over a bed of rice pilaf and bean with a hint of lime. *Her favorite color is Red. *Anya adores Dragons and Sirens for some reason. *One of Anya's biggest fears is being alone in the world. She hates being alone. *She's very outgoing. She'll talk to just about anyone despite their background, looks, smell, et cetera. *Despite only knowing the language of Common Tougne fluently, Anya can speak a bit of the Vampyric language after being around them for a quarter of her life. *Anya has a pretty large phobia of magic. Dogs are also up there on her fear level. *She is allergic to certain cats! *Anya currently owns and lives in a two story house along the river that goes straight through East Ardougne. *She will normally get nauteous after a teleport. Category:Female Category:Sicarius Category:Assassin Category:Humans Category:Morytania Category:Characters Category:Ardougne Category:Kandarin